


Starlight

by Anonymous



Series: 30 Days of Writing [30]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Friendship, Gen, Hope, One Shot, Wishes, is this before/during/after the strike? idk, you can ship jack&crutchie if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: At the end of the day, Crutchie wouldn't trade this for the world





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Day #30: Sleep

“Come inside, Crutchie.”

Glancing over his shoulder, Crutchie waved his response with a small smile and waited until Specs ducked back into the bunk room. 

The sky was turning a deep indigo and Crutchie held out for any sign of a star. It had been years since one last broke through the city fog, but Crutchie never gave up hope. He’d heard the stories after all. The ones where dreams came true. 

“Crutchie,” another voice called, but he kept his stare on the spreading darkness. 

Tonight was going to be the night, he just knew it. His hand was clutched tightly at his chest, his mind far from the restful state that awaited him. 

A hand landed on his shoulder, distracting his mind for just a moment, and Crutchie smiled with the familiar touch. 

“Now you’ve got everyone’s attention.”

Sparing a glance for Jack and then the window behind him, Crutchie let out a small laugh to see plenty of newsies’ faces pressed up against the glass as they climbed all over each other. While he was sure they just wanted him inside, he couldn’t help think that they were wishing just like him. 

Turning back to the sky, Crutchie’s gaze went everywhere, his balance almost thrown off if it weren’t for Jack steadying him. A small flash caught his eye and Crutchie pointed, his cheer bright amongst the darkened buildings. 

“There!” Crutchie laughed, pouring his heart out to the one star that broke through the grey smog. 

With Jack’s sure grip and the newsies’ hushed voices, Crutchie felt his strength come back. They were going to be all right, he was sure of it.

After watching the star for a little while longer, Crutchie finally followed Jack back into the bunk room, his heart full as he watched the newsies settle in for the evening. 

Here was his family, where he belonged and as he climbed into his own bed, Crutchie welcomed the tiredness that crept up, his mind relaxing to every snore and soft breath that caught his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> the day has finally come....
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has kept up with this stories and left such nice comments!!! Y'all are the bestttt <3
> 
> Don't worry i'm not done writing for newsies yet!! i still have my 10 Things About You AU to finish up and i have loads more stories in the works. 
> 
> i'll probably make a poll soon on what to post/write next :d you're always welcome to talk to me about whatever too!!!
> 
> Thank you thank you for your support, you all are amazing <3333
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
